Luggages or suitcases are often used for carrying personal items or articles, and for protecting the personal items or articles from damage when subjected to an external impact force. Therefore, a conventional luggage typically includes an integrally-formed hard shell that constitutes a body of the conventional luggage. However, the conventional luggage has a fixed volume and normally occupies a considerable amount of space, which is inconvenient when it comes to storage or transport of the conventional luggage.
To resolve this issue, collapsible luggages with adjustable volume size are designed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050016810, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,604,617B2 and 7,849,984B2. A conventional collapsible luggage typically includes a bottom part which is collapsible such that a distance between opposite front and rear parts of the conventional collapsible luggage is adjustable, and a volume of the conventional collapsible luggage can be reduced.
Chinese Patent Publication No. ZL201620517522.3 discloses a collapsible luggage which includes a rigid base, a plurality of wheels, a flexible body, a telescopic rod, and a reinforcing unit. The rigid base defines a receiving space, and has two short edges and two long edges. The wheels are disposed under the rigid base. The flexible body has two side segments respectively connected to the short edges of the rigid base, and opposite front and rear edges respectively connected to the long edges of the rigid base. The telescopic rod is pivoted to one of the short edges of the rigid base, is coupled to one of the side segments of the flexible body, and is pivotable relative to the rigid base between an extended position and a folded position. The reinforcing unit is coupled to the other one of the side segments of the flexible body, and has two board portions. When the telescopic rod is pivoted to the folded position, the flexible body is collapsed with the board portions of the reinforcing unit overlapping each other, such that the telescopic rod, the flexible body, and the reinforcing unit can be accommodated in the receiving space for minimizing the volume of the collapsible luggage. However, when the telescopic rod is in the extended position and the flexible body is expanded, the board portions of the reinforcing unit are easily folded due to a lack of support, which renders the corresponding side segment of the flexible body easily collapsible.